iTruth or Dare!
by SpaghEDDIEtacos
Summary: Like all other truth or dare fan fics. Rated T to be safe. Seddie dares much preferred! Creddie is unhappily allowed, but NO same-gender romance dares. That means no Cam, Fencer, Fibby, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**iTruth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I do own a stuffed penguin named Peter.**

**AN: This is my first story, so please don't bash me. Comment if you liked it, or if you didn't, constructive criticism is appreciated. **

Me: Hi! My name is Awesome!

Friend: No it's not.

Awesome: Why are you so boring? Anyway, you can call my stu- *sees friend glaring at her* -per friend Epic.

Epic: What are we doing here?

Awesome: We are going to have Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, Guppy, Melanie, Mrs. Benson, and anyone else you want answer your questions and do your dares! Get out here guys!

*Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, Melanie, and Mrs. Benson walk in*

Carly: Hi!

Sam: I'm hungry.

Freddie: Hola, ¿qué pasa?

Gibby: GIBBBBAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

Guppy: Happy Birthday!

Mrs. Benson: Hello, children.

Melanie: Hi!

Spencer: *wheels in large object* Hi! Guess what I made! *sculpture bursts into flames* Aww!

Awesome: *panics*

Epic: Bye! Send in your questions and dares!

Awesome: Hey, that's my job!

Epic: Too bad!

**AN: Review! Or no birthday dinner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**iTruth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: .ylraCi nwo t'nod I**

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I will update quicker! I promise!**

Awesome: Hi! Thanks for all the questions and dares, they will work well with my plan. *evil grin*

Everyone except for Awesome: 0_0

Awesome: What? Doesn't everyone have a mastermind plot every now and then?

Everyone except for Awesome: NO!

Epic: The first questio- *Awesome elbows Epic*

Awesome: The first question is for Freddie! *whistles*

*german shepard walks in*

Sam & Freddie: Why is there a dog in here? *glares at each other*

Epic: Maximum is our lie detector! *pets Maxi*

Spencer: The lie detector is a dog?

Awesome: Yes! Okay Freddie, the question is what type of food do you eat when your mom's not looking?

Freddie: Uhh...

Maxi: Grrrrr...

Freddie: *gets really scared* !

Everyone except for Freddie: 0_0

Epic: Umm... okaaaaaay. Now we have a dare for... 0_0

*Awesome snatches laptop away from Epic*

Awesome: *really, REALLY loud and high pitched fangirl scream

Everyone except for Awesome: 0_0

Carly: I think my eardrums are broken.

Sam, Freddie, and Spencer: 0_0

Gibby: I don't get it.

Everyone except for Gibby: GIBBY!

Guppy: Happy Birthday!

Sam: The dare?

Epic: Right. The dare involves Freddie, Sam, and Mrs. Benson.

Awesome: GET IN HERE CRAZY!

Mrs. Benson: *walks in* Great. Like we didn't already have enough Sam's to deal with.

Carly: *glances at Sam*

Sam: *is reading the dare* WHAT!

Everyone: 0_0 *crowds around Sam*

Epic: Maxi!

Maxi: *bares teeth*

Everyone: *backs away from laptop*

Awesome: First they dare me to duct tape Mrs. Benson to a chair!

Mrs. Benson: 0_0

Sam: Can I do it?

Epic: No.

*Awesome duct tapes Mrs. Benson to conveniently placed chair*

Awesome: *reading off laptop* Sam: Now you flaunt Freddie in front of her, and make out with him,EE! forcing her to watch. Feel free to make as much noise, and say whatever you want Sam... EEEE! this is a rare opportunity for you to torture Crazy. And then they put a smiley face! :) EEEEEEEEE!

Everyone except for Awesome: 0_0

Sam & Mrs. Benson: WHAT!

Freddie: *is zoned out*

Awesome: Weeelllll? *pushes Sam and Freddie closer together*

Sam & Freddie: *does nothing*

Epic: *pushes them even closer together*

Mrs. Benson: THIS SHOULDN'T BE LEGAL!

Maxi: Grrrrrrrrrr...

Mrs. Benson: *says nothing*

Sam: *kisses Freddie*

Mrs. Benson: NO! *covers eyes*

Freddie: *kisses back*

Carly: EEE!

Everyone except for Carly, Sam, and Freddie: 0_0

*Sam and Freddie keep making out*

Awesome: Why has there been so much 0_0ing!

Everyone except for Awesome, Sam, and Freddie: 0_0

Awesome: Ughhh!

Sam: *lightly bites Freddie`s lip*

Freddie: *grazes Sam`s lip with his tongue*

Spencer: EEEEEE!

Everyone except for Spencer, Sam, & Freddie: 0_0

Sam: *moans loudly*

Gibby: We don`t need so much detail!

Guppy: EEEEEE!

Epic: Don`t. You. Dare.

Gibby: Don`t we dare what?

Epic: Ughhh, never mind.

Awesome: Okay, we`re running out of time. *prys Sam and Freddie apart*

Sam & Freddie: *blushes*

Awesome: Now we have a dare from Epic herself for Freddie!

Freddie: Why are there so many dares and questions for me!

Epic: Oh hush, it`s not like you didn`t enjoy the last one.

Freddie: *blushes*

Awesome: Now Freddie has to eat a pound of ham in front of Sam!

Sam & Freddie: WHAT!

Epic: *hands Freddie conveniently placed ham*

Freddie: *gulps*

Epic: EAT IT!

Freddie: *eats ham*

Sam: *slaps Freddie and Epic*

Epic: *slaps Sam*

Sam & Epic: *keep slapping each other*

Spencer: Taquito!

Everyone except for Spencer, Sam, and Epic: 0_0

Awesome: *tries to break up slap war* Bye! *gets flung across the room* Owwww...

*screen fades to black*

**AN: Sorry if I didn`t use your dare/question. Review, or Sam will take your ice cream cone and lick it. All over.**


End file.
